


Right Where I Want You

by DarkestHeir



Series: The Glimmer of Mischeif [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Joxter was sure to do something, and Moomin knew that. The older mumrik was nothing if not playful, and a tease.Whether it be at the law or his own son, something would come of what has happened.Moomintroll was certain of it, but he wasn’t sure if he should be scared or excited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See, there is no simple transition from Moomin seeing Joxter fuck Snufkin, to Joxter confronting Moomin.  
> It might update slow, I have a bad habit of that, but I want to get it done.  
> The anti movement has cut down a lot of people and I'll be dead before I stop.

When Joxter first arrived in Moominvalley, everyone had been pleasantly surprised. 

His Pappa was elated to see his childhood friend, not questioning why, or how long, completely recognizing Joxter’s nature to merely be.

Even Snufkin seemed rather interested, as he had only heard of his father through the various tales of Moominpappa and the occasional Mymble story of the Joxter. 

 

Moomin was particularly interested as well. 

 

It wasn’t everyday that Moomintroll saw another mumrik, not like  his Snufkin wasn’t enough, it was just a rather interesting development. Joxter had never come around before, never had shown interest it seemed. There was not much known about what he did when he left, just like Snufkin’s stories were his own sometimes, Joxter also had the same mysteries. Despite perceived lazy nature, Pappa assured them that Joxter knew exactly how to survive out and about.

 

The older mumrik specified no reason for coming, he just simply was one day. With glittering eyes that foretold mischief, graying edges to his dark ebony hair, a backpack filled with random objects and a sudden increase of petty crime, Joxter had arrived (Moomin heard he appeared in the cellar amongst the food.)

Joxter sat around, talked to his Pappa, and slept in various places, most which seemed uncomfortable and rather inconvenient more often than not. 

There were more broken signs scattered here and there along with juvenile cases of food theft. One night while Moomin and Snufkin were talking, Joxter had appeared in his typical sly glory and tossed some fence wood into the dwindling fire they had made. Promptly skulking away before Moomin could ask questions, Snufkin had merely watched him disappear into the dark before resuming their conversation. 

 

Moomin once discovered him on the kitchen table one particular morning while helping Moominmamma, Snufkin told of how his father snatched his breakfast, Stinky (unwelcome as always) had complained about being swatted out of a tree by a “large ugly cat with blue eyes.”Moomin could feel the irritation rolling off of Snufkin as Stinky said this, despite the calm outward composure. 

 

Moomin had been curious initially, who wouldn’t be? The mumrik was strange, much stranger than Snufkin himself (Never a bad thing though was it?). He certainly proved it the longer he stayed, sometimes disappearing for days at a time and coming back by viciously interrupting the daily tasks of folk simply by being an inconvenient sleeping mumrik. He wasn’t always like that, and Moomin knew that despite the lazy exterior, Joxter liked to tell stories. He loved to laugh with Moominpappa and regale tales of adventures he had himself, the people he met, or of the past with Moomin's father and own band of friends. Snufkin told him that they weren’t all the stories Joxter had, Moomin knew that very well. Despite his extroverted nature, a vagabond always harboured secrets to himself, which is something he had learned as he and Snufkin had grown together. 

 

There was a drastic line from where Joxter started and Snufkin ended. Even then, they seem to get along just fine. Every so often Moomin would watch at a distance as they talked some nights, others where he could smell the smoke of twin pipes carried in the breeze. They got along very well.

 

Too well, Moomin thought.

 

The entire, ah, event was unquestionably an experience, one that the troll sincerely doubted he would ever forget. From the way Snufkin’s sun kissed face was shaded deep in red, the bruises pressed into his skin, or the groans of the Joxter as he enjoyed his own son in the most carnal way. 

Even as Moomin lay beneath the tree, far far away from the spring and far away from Moominhouse, he still heard all the noises that the two mumrik’s made, with the blush underneath his fur ever so prominent.

 

A part of him wanted to be disgusted with what he had witnessed, but nothing could ever convince him to ignore how much he enjoyed what had happened. With Snufkin underneath his father, _ by his tail _ that was Snufkin’s father. Along with the combined invasion of privacy, the ideas evoked the opposite effect. The all to familiar warmth spiking through his gut from both of the very inappropriate actions that had been done today. 

 

Moomin groaned, he couldn’t disregard what he had seen, especially not after Joxter had clearly stared him down. Joxter hadn’t looked mad at least, in fact he looked just the same as he did every time he left to harass the Park Keepers, or when he told embarrassing stories of Snufkin around the table when he decided to come along for a meal. 

Which was odd.

Moomin thought that Joxter had only recently met Snufkin. 

 

The stories must have come from encounters in the winter, brief and far in between as they might have possibly been. 

 

“Oh my,” Moomin whimpered out, to no one but himself, the grass beneath him, the tree behind him, and the wind. There was a significant possibility that this was not their first time, which was explicitly telling of the way Joxter moved while holding onto Snufkin. His hips rolling to Snufkin’s cries and making a sound that could only be described as lewd. How shamelessly Snufkin had moaned out to Joxter in a deep voice that, Moomin realized, already sounded raspy and used. With a brief imaginary flash of Snufkin’s face pressed between Joxter’s thighs the thoughts only edged the warm feeling along, until the young Moomintroll frantically scrambled to cover himself as his cock threatened to peek through the sheath and fur between his legs. 

 

Moomin had no idea how they could be so shameless, in a place where anyone could find them, where someone  _ did _ find them. 

 

And in the place where someone found him. 

 

Joxter was sure to do something, and Moomin knew that. The older mumrik was nothing if not playful, and a tease. Whether it be at the law or his own son, something would come of what has happened. Moomintroll was certain of it, but he wasn’t sure if he should be scared or excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joxter figures out what to do with Moomin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO FUCKING SORRy for the delay. I planned to post it earlier but a lot of bad stuff happened at home ah.. Hope you enjoy

The trickle of water into the spring was calming, the water soothed aches and pains and the forest seemed alive with feeling. Birds were calling out as they always have, spreading noise and gossip amongst the trees with their songs. Joxter idly floated in the water,  his dark black hair was floating around him, tail held against his stomach to prevent it from going underneath him as he occupied the small spring. He listened to Snufkin hum from the water, singing tunes underneath his breath of lands in the distance and of people that lived there. Sound distorted from the liquid that covered his ears.

 

It was a lovely sound, nonetheless; Snufkin was always very gifted musically.

 

Joxter sighed, deep and content as he floated in the water, today surely was an experience. One that created several issues. 

 

He found it humorous to an extent, Snufkin was much more cautious than him about their special, ah, relationship. It was obviously taboo even with his lack of need for approval along with his own playful ignorance. There was clear danger when interacting the way they did. Snufkin wanted to hide it away, from their friends and family. Even from strangers with too keen of an eye that could see right through their lies and into the closeness no father and son should share. 

 

So, Snufkin didn’t want people knowing, which was fine with Joxter. He himself knew well that affection didn’t need to be shared to be proved. Joxter did love his son, and a part of him knew that he would hate for what they had to end. Growing quite accustomed to knowing Snufkin physically and romantically. From the innocent kisses and waking up to his son purring into his chest, to the rougher nights that left bruises underneath Snufkin’s scarf and bloody scratches on Joxter’s back. He respected his sons wishes as a result, regardless of his typical careless behavior he did try. 

 

Despite the good news of Moomintroll not being absolutely disgusted by what he had seen, Snufkin suffered a noisy mind. A mind occupied with worries and uncertainty that went against his perceived nonchalance to the general populous. Snufkin certainly wouldn’t react well to the news that he had seen Moomin after they finished laying together… maybe. Joxter was curious of what to do; he could easily ignore it and let Moomintroll die from the embarrassment. That would betray Snufkin’s trust though, and he doubted Snufkin would take well to Moomintroll’s increased rate of avoidance. If he declared it out right, Snufkin might try to pack up and leave Moominvalley early, and Joxter was just beginning to have fun annoying his son and childhood friend.

 

The situation was tricky, even he must acknowledge that to get anything done.

 

Moomin’s tended to be more persistent that what was predictable. Notably when it came to the creatures they fancied. Which would explain how far Moomin had come to just simply find Snufkin, for whatever reason it may have been.

 

Oh that sweet boy, so in love with Snufkin. It wasn’t difficult to see why Moomin was so enamoured with his son or why Snufkin was equally in love with Moomin. 

 

Snufkin, his wonderful son, was special after all. The Mymble genes treating him well, shaped him out to be a pretty lad, with warm brown eyes and hair and a gentle face. Much more active than his father, so peaceful and warm. Even caused less havoc - but proved to be a menace to authority thankfully. Moomintroll had fine taste. Joxter certainly recognized the appeal in his special forbidden treat, especially the parts others didn’t see. 

 

From Snufkin’s soft thighs, that he most certainly got from his mother, were amazing. They trembled whenever Joxter edged him on to long or didn’t move fast enough. Reducing the typically calm Snufkin to begging - and occasionally a drooling mess. Reaching for his papa to go faster, go harder, “please papa please finish in me.” Strings of begging and whining for his own dad that all made Joxter’s cock twitch.

Snufkin’s beautiful chest, nipples pink and perky. Ever so sensitive to Joxter’s rough tongue and would tell Joxter to not touch with a quivering voice, that it was too much. All pleas falling on deaf ears in favor of making Snufkin whine and arch into Joxter’s mouth and onto his rough tongue. 

The fur on Snufkin’s paws was thinner than his, sleeker with soft dusty pink pads that had scars from the nicks of knives. Snufkin knew what he could and could not take and made up for it accordingly. Snufkin was unable to fit Joxter’s dick all the way down his throat, wrapping one of his hands around what was left and trying his best to open wide for his daddy until he was done. 

 

Joxter growled in his throat, as fun as thinking about his precious boy was, there were more pressing matters at hand. 

 

Moomintroll. 

 

Joxter was only vaguely familiar with Moomin, all the information he got came from his Moomin, in all his pride and love for his son. The rest came from Snufkin himself. Snufkin always got doe eyed when talking about his own childhood friend. It was endearing to see his son so in love. Joxer saw that look many times after he kissed him, grabbing Snufkin and stealing his breath with tongues curling around one another. Moomintroll wouldn’t be against that, not if earlier actions gave any indication of it. 

 

Ah, and there was the plan. 

 

Now the only problem was getting Snufkin on board, his ever so anxious child.

Joxter moved to his feet in the water, watching Snufkin as Snufkin regarded him with confusion from the corner of his eyes. Joxter simply stared back, watching his boy squirm a bit underneath the piercing and wide blue gaze. 

 

“Pappa?” a low questioning tone as Snufkin turned towards his father, arms wrapped around his middle. Joxter was always unpredictable. 

 

Joxter blinked slowly, before grinning the same mischief packed smile he had done with Moomintroll. The younger mumrik narrowed his eyes at Joxter, nothing good ever came from that grin, or at least nothing easily won. The water settled from the movement of the Joxter, the birds seemed too quiet, sure to be listening, and Snufkin put his foot into the trap that was his father. 

 

“Pappa what is it?”, Snufkin’s tail flicked behind him in the water, hardly concealed agitation and curiosity carried in the motion. 

 

The grin never faltered, sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight that poked its way through the high trees as Joxter spoke, “Oh nothing boy, I was merely curious about something.”

Snufkin huffed, letting his arms fall back to his sides, “of?”

 

“How’s that Moomintroll love of yours?”

 

The reaction was immediate, and rather entertaining. No months of sun could erase the rush and rise of blood to Snufkin’s cheeks; he couldn’t hide from Joxter after all. So Snufkin clamped his mouth shut, and Joxter watched the muscles in Snufkin's soft and wonderful face tense as he struggled for words to reply to his dad’s  _ obviously false  _ statements. With a face darkened by a deep blush Snufkin muttered out, “I told you Joxter we’re not dating.”

 

“Oh back to a first name basis are we? What ever happened to pappa?” Joxter replied, stepping forward in the water to nuzzle his face against Snufkin’s hair with a chuckle. 

 

“You get called that when you’re not a rude bastard Joxter”

 

“Language, boy”

 

Snufkin chuckled underneath his breath as he tilted his head to the side, letting Joxter rub his cheek with his own, “since when have you ever cared about language?” 

Joxter licked at Snufkin’s cheek, tongue rough as sandpaper before whispering back into Snufkin’s ear, “Since they’re not being cried out as I fuck you, kit” 

 

Snufkin shrieked, voice cracking and face flushing deeper. It gave Joxer a hearty laugh as he shoved his father away, “Don’t be so crude!”

The older mumrik kept laughing, watching Snufkin huff, steadily keeping his gaze away from him. 

 

He must keep his head on track, as fun as it is to tease Snufkin. He steadied himself on his feet and approached Snufkin again, the boy was still a bit tinier than him. A part of him thought that maybe he would gain Mymble’s height. Joxter pulled Snufkin into his chest and Snufkin sighed, deep and annoyed as he hugged Joxter’s chest “Why are you suddenly so curious about Moomin, pappa?” 

 

Joxter placed his head on top of Snufkins; he smelled like flowers as always, clean and new.

“Because I need you to listen to me, and not immediately... panic” Joxter murmured as he felt Snufkin squirm in immediate alarm. 

 

“What did you do Joxter?”

“See Snufkin that’s panic, I need you to listen to me.” 

Snufkin wiggled back, hands tracing patterns on Joxter’s skin from anxiety as he stared into Joxter’s blue eyes, the ones that had grown serious and certain. The way they did when they were in jail and needed to escape, again, or maybe when the journeys they took got dangerous and troublesome. They stared and finally Snufkin nodded, tail calm in the water. 

 

“You like Moomin.”

 

Snufkin glared “I-” 

 

Joxter raised his eyebrows in disbelief, he was really going to try and dispute this? “Yes you do Snufkin, the entire valley knows”

 

Snufkin bit his lip and nodded, shoulders falling, “okay.” 

 

“Moomin fancies you.”

 

He opened his mouth again to protest before being cut off again, “I know what a smitten Moomin looks like Snufkin, you forget yourself. I’ve been friends with Moominpappa since I was your age.”

 

Joxter takes a deep breath, fully prepared to handle Snufkin’s panic and what it brought. “Moomin saw us earlier”

There was a pause, and he could see Snufkin’s face lose some of its color before stammering out a weak, “what?”

 

Snufkin’s fingers gripped Joxter’s middle tightly, “what do you mean Joxter?” tone stiff with anxiety.

Joxter lifted a hand to run it through Snufkin’s hair, “He saw us when we had sex, but Snufkin I need you to listen to me”

Snufkin nodded, taking deep breaths and letting his eyes fall shut as Joxter’s fingers combed through his wet locks of hair, concentrating on the way Joxter’s paws scratched at his scalp ever so lightly and the water that lapped around his waist. 

 

“Moomintroll enjoyed it. Moomin liked what happened”

 

Snufkin’s eyes snapped open, ready to tell Joxter that that wasn’t funny, or at least not a smart assumption to make before seeing the serious look still in place, “How do you know?”.

 

Joxter seemed all too happy to answer the question, slipping his hand away from Snufkin's hair and grabbing his hand instead. Snufkin followed, curious, as they walked up to some disturbed shrubbery. 

 

“Joxter, what does this pro-” then the smell hit him, still stuck to the bushes and the trees. Snufkin’s sense of smell wasn’t as good as a full blooded mumrik but it was still enough to catch the undeniable scent of sex. Aside from what they had washed away, it smelled like Moomintroll. It smelled like jam and pastries from Moominmamma’s kitchen. It certainly was Moomin and the scent of..., “Oh lord he touched himself while watching us, didn’t he?” 

Snufkin turned to Joxter, face red and embarrassed again just at the image of Moomin in the bushes watching Joxter fuck him. All the sounds he had made and all the words that had slipped from him as he begged Joxter to go harder. Moomin had watched it. He turned back to look at the scuff marks in the dirt of Moomin’s paws, the scratch marks on the bark that were ever so light. The smell that stuck to his nose that was Moomin’s doing. 

 

Joxter simply grinned back at him, eyes returning to mischievous common ground as Snufkin connected the dots of the encounter. 

 

“What are you plotting, pappa?” Snufkin questioned, voice thick and rough. 

 

Joxter hummed, approaching Snufkin and wrapping his arms around Snufkin’s waist from behind to whisper in his ear. He lifted and placed one of his hands on Snufkin’s chest and felt him shiver,“I was thinking…”Joxter allowed his hands to begin rubbing circles on his son's skin, moving lower as he spoke and feeling Snufkin sag against his grip. 

“That we could recreate what he saw...” 

 

Snufkin shook his head no, slowly, watching Joxter’s hands reach the light brown happy trail and tap downwards to where he was showing interest.  “That’s too dangerous daddy..” Snufkin’s breathing was shallow, biting his lip as his father grabbed his dick with a warm and playful hand. 

 

“I’m certain he’d love it Snufkin” Joxter whispered into Snufkin’s ear as he felt Snufkin’s cock twitch in his hand.

 

Snufkin let out a whine, feeling Joxter press kisses to the side of his neck and nibble at the skin. He began moving his hand as Snufkin slumped against the older mumrik more. 

 

“I think he likes watching you get  _ fucked _ by your father”, Joxter moved his unoccupied hand from where it lay on Snufkin’s waist up to his chest, pinching Snufkin’s nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Joxter felt the goosebumps prickle Snufkin’s skin and licked a stripe up his neck, encouraging Snufkin to lay his head back against Joxter. 

“Imagine Moomin stumbling upon you in my lap kit, taking me in so well as I spread you out with my cock” Snufkin nodded in response. He could see it. Joxter forcing snufkin to ride him again, naked and pleading for his daddy to come inside of him while Moomin watched, wide eyed and hard at the display. Snufkin moaning out for Joxter to go faster and fill him up, to  _ breed  _ him, moaning about how absolutely good it felt. Staring at Moomin through teary eyes as he put himself on display.

 

“Maybe we could convince him to join, hmm?” Joxter was purring, rolling Snufkin’s nipple between his fingers as he sped up his other hand, brushing his thumb on the sensitive head and smearing the precome that slowly came out.  

 

Snufkin’s heart jumped at the idea of Moomin watching him get fucked and joining. Beautiful wonderful Moomintroll, the subject of so many fantasies. With such soft white fur and beautiful eyes. Moomin. Moomin. He didn’t know where to begin. “By the stars,” Snufkin gasped, Joxter flicking his wrist just right just fast enough.

Moomin, Moomin, god he didn't know what he looked like  _ down there _ . He was probably big, or not, Snufkin just wanted to take him in his mouth, taste him and show him how good daddy had taught him. Snufkin wanted to hear him whimper his name as he came, with Joxter grinding into him. 

 

“You’re doing so well Snufkin” Joxter whispered, nipping Snufkin's ear as he listened to his son gasp and moan, names switching from Joxter to Moomin to daddy and back again. Snufkin’s heart was picking up speed as his hips stuttered into Joxter’s touch, sweat slowly starting to drip down his face. 

Snufkin always imagined how Moomin would sound, he wanted to fuck Moomin and listen to his voice cry out for him, maybe Moomin wouldn’t get that chance if Moomin is sucking Joxter off too and  _ oh fuck _ \- 

 

Joxter pressed a few kisses before biting down hard as Snufkin came, overwhelmed by the possibilities in Joxter’s words and still sensitive from earlier. 

Snufkin’s whimpers met the fresh air of the summer, gasping as he came into Joxter’s hand, “d-daddy oh  _ please _ ” hissed out in breathless words. 

Joxter chuckled, he was hard and Snufkin could feel it pressing against his back, what a beautiful display. Snufkin, even in his post orgasm haze still felt a warm ball in his stomach, thinking of Moomin. Moomin, him, and Joxter, oh my.

 

“What do you think of that, kit?”

 

Snufkin took a deep breath, feeling the rumble of Joxter’s chest against his back and remembering his beautiful Moomintroll. He loved his father, and he loved Moomin. Sometimes risks were to be taken.

 

“Okay” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin tries to ignore the looming feeling of the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter.  
> I was having a very hard time getting it going, but its finally done!  
> It was supposed to be much longer but saw a good cut off point and took it!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The night was calm in Moominvalley. The air warm and still, filled with the sounds of bugs chirping, a small breeze picking up the occasional leaf and tossing it down wind. The house beneath Moomin’s feet settled again, random creeks echoing across the house as if it were as anxious as the only one left awake. 

Moomin took another step up the stairs, cringing as it creaked, hoping to avoid disturbing anyone as he climbed to his room, as silent as he could possibly be.

He took another step, quicker up the stairs as the wood groaned beneath his weight. 

 

The night light streamed in through the window, catching dust in its gaze and the world never stopped moving. Moomin stood, watched the dust float around in the moonlight. Not making a noise aside from his harsh breathing as he listened for those in the house, a sign that someone was awake here besides him. 

 

The house stood silent despite the sounds, the occupants not stirring a single moment, and so he continued. 

 

Moomin crept towards his room, not taking a breath until he managed to close the door with a silent ‘click.’ Once he was inside and safe, Moomin let himself take a deep breath and then released it, eyes shining in the faint glow of his room. Moomin walked over to his bed, staring at it for a few seconds before falling down into it. 

 

The last few days have undoubtedly been an experience. One that had showcased exactly what Joxter wanted. He had known for certain that Joxter had produced a plan from the moment they locked eyes; the grin and the stare had cemented it into his head. Joxter was not going to let the incident slip into nothingness so easily. When they had looked each other Moomin felt like a toy, and ever so small. There was no way he could compare his stare to that of the Joxter’s, whose eyes were always following the next trail of trouble. He knew that whatever would have happened would happen with very little, if any, input from Moomin. 

 

Moomin could have never prepared himself for what happened after his accidental voyeuristic eyefull, though. It was still mildly incomprehensible, even more so that it was clear that Snufkin had agreed to it. All of which made Moomin’s stomach flutter, blood running hot at the idea os Snufkin knowing.

 

It had started the day immediately after the initial incident.

 

Moomin had lain in bed, thinking for a long time of how to approach Snufkin after what he had seen. It wasn’t simple, and Moomin had to be serious about such an important matter. 

The logical conclusion Moomin had rationalized was that he shouldn’t have seen it, so he would merley act as if nothing had happened! Of course! It was a remarkably simple solution that would absolutely not fall apart the moment he even looked at Snufkin. He would just try and forget the way Snufkin had sounded, the smack of skin on skin as Joxter pressed into his son with skill Moomin had not yet known. The feeling or the motion of someone pressed inside, using him in such a way. How Moomin desperately wanted to know what it felt like, from Snufkin or Joxter or  _ both.  _

 

Snufkin would be much more gentle than Joxter certainly, rocking into him at such a steady pace, sighing his name into the summer air, grunting as Moomin clenched around him trying to encourage him to go faster. Snufkin would kiss him a lot, maybe, grind into him and groan. He imagined him to be handsy, caress him, sweet mutterings of , “Oh.. Moomintroll.” Moomin’s tail flicked at the idea, pleased.

 

Joxter would most likely be rougher gripping Moomin’s legs and hitching them until he was at the perfect angle to make Moomin lose his voice. Bending over Moomin when he felt like it, probably did it to Snufkin as well.

He would love to experience them both, he was sure Joxter could discipline him if he just... oh-

Moomin groaned into his pillow, oh dear, if this kept up his plan would be a failure before it even started. 

 

Maybe he should just ignore Snufkin while he collected himself? Give Snufkin some space, he knew Snufkin enjoyed his space after all. The very idea of ignoring Snufkin, however, saddened his heart a little bit more than he thought it should. He cherished his friend, his dearest friend, and no scandalous secret was going to stop him from being with Snufkin! Even if the memories poked through the cracks of his plan like unwanted weeds. 

 

Moomin nodded to himself, determined to let life continue so he must get out of bed and face it. He stared up at the ceiling as he willed his half aching boner to go away (which took a lot longer than Moomin would have liked to admit) and did just that.

Moomin rushed down for breakfast, his padded feet thumping down the hard wooden stairs and into the sun lit dining room, where it was filled with the pleasant and delicious scent of freshly prepared food. 

Moominmamma glanced up at him with a warm smile as she put down the last plate of food on the table. 

 

“Oh good morning Moomin! I hope you slept well dear” her voice was light like it always was, filled with loving warmth that Moomin knew was endless for their family. Moomin smiled back, just as warm and sincere,“I sure did mama!” 

Moominpappa put down his paper, daily news, daily reads. He loved reading and it was a ritual and comforting to wake up to observe the habitual actions that gave their life little moments of happiness. Moominpappa gave back a similar smile like his mother, equally as warm and loving in his own way, “well good morning Moomin.”

 

Oh, he did love his family; they were nice and kind and always treated him so well, “good morning papa!” 

 

He sat down at the table, happily kicking his feet in the chair as he ate and everything felt okay, a sense of normalcy in the routine along with the comforting smells of food. Mama was always a very talented cook. 

 

The clacking of silverware was a constant noise that knocked thoughts loose from his head and prevented him on dwelling as he ate. 

 

Certainly not dwelling on Snufkin or Joxter. 

 

Absolutely not thinking about their relationship.

 

...

 

 He wondered what it was like, were they romantic too? Did Joxter wake up holding Snufkin, giving him small kisses while Snufkin performed songs for him?

Moomin hit his fork a bit too hard on the plate with that thought. Maybe he was a bit jealous of Joxter; he always did have a crush on Snufkin since the moment they first met. The comet making the sky colors it should have never been. 

 

Moomin had come to terms with it long ago, always too afraid and worried to make a move. He didn’t want to tie Snufkin down, he knew how much it distressed him. Every so often he recalled the winter they spent hibernating together and sighed, yearning for that some days. 

 

How could he not cherish him though? Snufkin had gentle and tired eyes, hands calloused from traveling, hiking, and fiddling with fires and knives. Moomin had always wanted to count the scars on Snufkin’s fingers and knuckles, an excuse to hold Snufkin’s hands that he would positively see right through. Moomin loved his best friend, and as uncertain as Snufkin and Too Ticky said life was, that was one of the things he was certain about. The way he played and on occasion hummed such beautiful tunes. His poetry was filled with tales and wonder of lands Moomin might never see, only spoken back to him with all the beauty they must have held.

 

Joxter, however, was certainly something else though, and attractive just like Snufkin. He was taller and lithe and a mess of a mumrik. Something about it was charming and maybe Snufkin saw it to. Maybe Snufkin saw the charm and started the taboo relationship they both shared; or perhaps it had been Joxter and his disregard for anything socially unacceptable. Moomin wanted to run his fingers through Joxter’s fluffy locks of hair, counting the occasional gray strands as they passed through. Snufkin said his father sang, a deep voice like that would be magnificent to hear, especially with Snufkin’s as well.

 

He wondered what it was like, to kiss either of them. Mumriks kissed with their mouths and it looked so easy for them. Maybe they would tilt his head back a bit, or maybe they would give him moomin kisses, nuzzle his cheeks and peck his snout. Moomin’s tail flicked, wrapping itself around the chair leg, oh he desperately wanted to know. 

 

All the while he was certainly not wondering about Joxter and Snufkin, conversation drifted in one ear and out the other. He ate, the clicking of forks distant in his head at more gentle thoughts of his friend and friend’s father floated through his head. At least it wasn’t directly about the incident he supposed. It was something much softer and made his heart beat almost as fast. 

 

“Moomin?”

  
Moomin jerked up, ears flicking a few times as all the noise settled back into his world view. He swallowed the remaining food in his mouth before responding with a small “yes mama?”

She set her fork and knife down, on the table, most of her food gone, “I’m going to pick some flowers today in the fields with Little My, would you like to help me?”

“Oh! I would love to mama, may I go talk with Snufkin before we go first?”habitual, he almost always wanted to talk to Snufkin after breakfast. 

 

Moominmamma nodded, “of course, dear!”she gathered up her plate as well as Moomin’s, “just don’t take to long okay dear?”

He nodded as he jumped up from his chair, glancing at his almost empty plate and wondering if the food had been good, maybe some part of him knew, “Thank you!”

 

He rushed out the door, hearing Little My make a gagging noise which he promptly ignored. He closed the door behind him with a small slam and rushed down to meet Snufkin at the bridge, where he sat with a fishing pole and his hat tipped back on his head. 

 

“Snufkin!” Moomin called out, and Snufkin watched Moomin run down to meet him like he tends to. Snufkin loves how Moomin never lost his enthusiasm, the way his blue eyes shine for him and the sun and his Moomin’s voice goes a bit higher in pitch and it’s almost unnoticeable to everyone except him. All the years that have gone by after their initial meeting, and Moomin was always ever so excited to see him. Snufkin could hardly hold how much love Moomin had to give. 

 

Even with what happened yesterday, Moomin was still running down to meet him with all the joy he always had. Snufkin smiled back at Moomin, lifting his hand to give a wave back and hoped that Joxter’s plan wouldn’t absolutely collapse in on itself.

Although, it was less of a plan and more of a vague idea of what to do in Snufkin’s opinion. You can never properly plan ahead for everything though; life was tricky. Which was most likely the case for this situation, he must play it by ear and hoped Joxter didn’t push anything too far to suddenly. 

 

“Hi Snufkin, wonderful day is it not!” Moomin said, and he meant it, despite the flush slowly creeping up his neck as he took deep breaths from his downhill dash. It was hard to keep the questions tucked to the back of his throat, so instead he took a seat and watched Sunfkin’s decoy bob in the water. 

Snufkin hummed in agreement, the weather was nice today, it was warm. Surley to get a bit more intense as the day dragged along, with no clouds in sight to protect them, “it certainly is Moomintroll, feels like the heat is finally settling in for the summer” 

Moomin kicked his feet, Snufkin’s hands on the fishing rod, and everything was silent. 

 

...Sometimes Moomin and Snufkin didn’t talk directly to each other, when Snufkin didn’t want to speak for a day or two, they sat in silence. Moomin read and drew doodles into the earth; Snufkin playing a tune, writing poetry in his head to tell later when he was ready, and all was well. They didn’t need to speak all the time to hang around, so silence was never a bothersome obstacle that needed to be worked through.

 

Yet.

 

This silence was tense and suffocating, Moomin wanted so desperately to ask about what he had seen, while Snufkin needed to figure out where Moomin might be going without sounding overly suspicious. They were both stuck in their own world of troubles and neither of them seemed ready to make a move to approach the subject. 

The sun continued to heat the air and the land; the birds flew with their long, long tales and gossip, the grass shifted in the breeze and back again, and back at Moominhouse Moominmamma called out for Moomin to hurry along.

 

“Oh!” Moomin gasped, “so sorry Snufkin, mama asked me to go flower picking! Would you like to come?” 

Snufkin shook his head, a faint smile on his face as he finally saw a perfect opportunity, “no thank you Moomin, I’m quite settled here.” Moomin’s ears fell a little bit and oh Moomin, such a sweet delicate boy, “However,” Snfukin interrupted Moomin’s disappointment and watched his ears flicker up, Moomin body language was very special.

“I’ll be at the beach; the day will grow to be much hotter, I think a day on the beach might be good, would you care to join me later?”

Moomin’s eyes shined, “Of course, I’ll meet with you later Snufkin!”

 

Snufkin watched Moomin turn around, jogging back up to Moomin house and let out a sigh of relief. The opportunity was certainly convenient, and now the ball was rolling He gave it a few minutes, listening to the far-off voices in the valley, the gurgling of the river, before rushing up and going to his tent, fishing rod in hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuses for why this is so late, I hope you enjoy anyways!

Sunshine trickled between the tree leaves, carefully creating an intricate pattern of flickering lights amongst the shade it provided. It gleamed off of Joxter’s golden painted shirt buttons. He had abandoned his classic smock for a light blue button up and typical pants to fight off the heat that had decided to invade the valley. His hat accompanied the outfit as well, but that was something he hardly left behind.

 

The new attire only helped so much. Absolutely not enough to keep him from getting irritable. Joxter’s tail swishing to and fro as he sat amongst the leaves and branches of a towering tree; the day was sweltering. Joxter was sure that if the blistering heat continued like this, the sun would melt Moominvalley right off the face of the earth and the blue from the sky.

 

What a sad thought that was, he quite enjoyed both of those things.

 

Summer had come to Moominvalley, with all of it’s blasted heat. Which Joxter didn’t realize he hated until it was particularly too late. He hated the way it hit his face, making him weirdly sweaty but not quite. Just such an uncomfortable sticky feeling that made him want to hide away and bathe. Joxter couldn’t nap and enjoy the breeze when there was no breeze and when the sun threatened to cook him alive if he stood in its way. 

 

Joxter mused briefly that It wasn’t as hot as he made it out to be. He did spend his time travelling from climate to climate, never fully accustomed. It didn’t matter much now though, because he was in Moominvalley, the sun was hot and it fucking sucked. 

 

The mumrik sighed deeply; tired, annoyed, and a countless myriad of other words that he could use to describe his impatience and irritation while he sat in the shade of the tree. At the very least it provided protection from the sun directly. The air that surrounded him still hot and heavy but at least his tan wasn’t getting any worse. 

 

There was a pleasant side to everything he supposed. 

 

Joxter would love to break away from the tree. Maybe lay in the cool dirt of the forest or perhaps lay on Moominpappa’s desk in the serene air of Moominhouse, eating what he saw fit. He simply couldn’t sadly, and the reason wasn’t nonsensical or his own laziness for once. Joxter was busy scouting, and preparing to tease, all for his game of course. Couldn’t leave and ruin his plan as he awaited the Moomin’s and Little My to come back from their flower excursion with Moominmamma. They were certainly preparing for the grand midsummer celebration which wasn’t too far off now. Maybe a week or two if Joxter kept his days straight. 

 

He wasn’t exceptionally good with days. They meant nothing to him as he traveled without worry to wherever the sea and land may take him. They will continue to mean nothing to him as the plants themselves told him where to go when they wilted or bloomed. Spreading their sweet scent amongst his clothes for him to carry off. So maybe that’s what the Moomin’s - and Little My- were doing.

 

Theoretically Joxter  _ could  _ always ask Moominmamma and get an answer, but words were such a hassle. He’d rather just not know and allow life to carry him along. As mumriks will of course, he wasn’t around to solve any mysteries, simply here to witness them instead.

 

The tree gave a slight shake as he sat up on the branch. Leaves falling away as they were unable to handle the burning heat and settling on the dirt below instead. Joxter leaned farther up on the trunk, one leg still dangling and swinging as he held his hand up to his face. He placed it at his brow to watch into the distance and at the faint figures that ran around there. If he concentrated, he could hear their distant echoing laughter while the two played amongst the flowers. On occasion finding and picking one they particularly liked and running back to Moominmamma.

 

Moomintroll, his Moomintroll, had made a fine son. The boy was just as adventurous as Moomin had ever been if Snufkin’s tales had anything to say about it (soft eyed and cheeks warm, hands a bit more alive with movement as he spoke fondly.). Light blue eyes that sparkled with eager curiosity and kindness, quick to support his dear friends if he could. Joxter found him adorable. Round, small, sweet. 

 

Snufkin’s taste in men was certainly interesting, the older and lazy mumrik thought to himself with a deep and satisfied sigh. Joxter would argue that Moomin and him were almost direct opposites and it tickled him a bit pink.

 

But Snufkin seemed to find a way to show him how untrue that was. 

 

On soft days were all they could do was lay in each other's embrace, lips billowing smoke, hands exploring. There were times where Snufkin would show Joxter the majesty of his words, intimately intertwining something beautiful into the air. 

 

Joxter wasn’t sure where he obtained his ability to make such wonderful poetry. 

 

Joxter was a man of composing his own tales but prefered spreading stories to be whispered from vagabond to vagabond at a party. Spread by the crackles around a fire, floating down the streets of a long sleeping town, and repeated by the birds overhead. Snufkin, on the other hand, made his own stories amongst the curls of his father’s hair or cold blue eyes that melted for his son in their own private world. A world of tents and smoke and discarded smocks with honeyed floating words that Joxter could only ever listen to and not repeat. 

 

Between the tender lips that Joxter knew every centimeter of with a swipe of his tongue, Snufkin would tell of Joxter. Snufkin would describe his ebony hair and fur, telling of how magnificent it looked in the full rays of the moon, or when brushed in the light of fire. How it gleamed and yet absorbed the light around him. 

 

The mumrik that resided in the dark with intimidating icy blue eyes, of which contained the ability to seek out lies and insecurities. Snufkin would sigh and speak fondly of how Joxter blended in with the mysterious night to artfully conceal him, his tracks light and erratic as he bounded forward in long strides. Old dirty signs in hand, smelling of dirt and sweat and the adrenaline that pounded through him as they tossed the signs into a fire once and for all. A tradition started by the Joxter himself after he had Snufkin met many winters ago, with a sharp grin full shining teeth. Teeth that bit and left blossoming marks among Snufkin’s lovely skin, indents that they loved to trace and map before they disappeared. The smell of iron sticking to Joxter’s lips while they pressed them together, tasting of wicked ideas, blood, his tobacco and the ineffable sweetness of taboo.

 

Then, Snufkin would describe Moomin.

 

On moonlit nights where they smoked together, pipes billowing and letting it flow into their own lungs with a familiar burning feeling. Gentle exhales, clouds of gray falling from pink little lips. That’s when Snufkin would describe his dear friend with such love sickness. It ironically made Joxter want to throw up from the sweetness. As if he didn’t think of Snufkin in such similar fashion in his own private time. 

 

Joxter thought Moomin was a stuffed toy come to life, soft and sweet, almost irresistibly so. Yet Snufkin has described him as if he were the clouds that reside in the sky. Carefully painted by the rosy sunset into magnificent colors Joxter could only ever hope to describe. Moomin’s genuine kindness and inquisitiveness had encaptured Snufkin. Joxter could see it. Just like Mymble had captured his own eye many years ago.

 

Joxter would have happily let his dear son go to his other love and maybe happily is a bit of an exaggeration (maybe never come back to Moominvalley is a better way to put it) but he would like for Snufkin to be happy with or without him.

 

After the incident, however…

 

The only reasonable course of action was to seduce Moomin of course, the most logical conclusion. Even if that didn’t work, he still got to fuck his son in broad daylight in an almost public eye. So truly, it was a win-win situation for the Joxter. One that he was going to take full advantage of. 

It genuinely surprised him how easy it was to get Snufkin on board with his idea. His lips right by Snufkin’s ear and a firm grasp on the smaller boy undoubtedly helped his argument. 

 

Maybe it was his words dripping with sweet sin that pushed Snufkin overboard, or the way he had moved his wrist just the way Snufkin liked over his aching cock. The sticky scent of his friend’s activities against the trees and the plants as Snufkin whined into his grip. Joxter’s firm chest pressed onto his back, pushing up into his slick and skilled hand. Lovely voice shaking and begging for him and Moomin. 

 

It was probably one of those things.

 

Joxter wasn’t very sure. However, he was absolutely certain by the wide and excited look that had woken him earlier in the day. That Snufkin was just as onboard as he was with the whole idea. 

 

Snufkin had shaken him awake from his sleep inside of the boy’s tent, frantic and insistent. Joxter was still bleary and groggy when Snufkin shook him, stretching lazily and passively watching Snufkin with mild annoyance. Despite all of that Joxter could clearly recognize the spark of giddy excitement that made Snufkin’s brown eyes bright and beautiful. Like when they fucked amongst the bushes of a Park Keeper’s domain. Always trying to keep quiet as they sullied the private ground beneath them and left with signs to be burned in their campfire. 

 

But there was nothing of the sort today, just Snufkin hovering above him. “Moomin is going to meet me at the beach later today,” his voice gave nothing away, but they didn’t need words to communicate ideas of what was to be done. Joxter merely nodded with a familiar grin tugging at his lips. His pearly teeth gleaming in the muted light of Snufkin’s small tent as he got dressed. His son’s glowing eyes dragging across his body for a few moments before turning heel. 

 

Joxter yawned, a long and satisfying noise, mouth wide open as he looked towards the slowly growing figures cresting over the slight dips in the road. They were coming back, with Moomin rushing ahead of them, to the beach no doubt. He could easily beat the troll there. His legs were considerably longer than a Moomin’s so there was no problem to be found as his gaze followed along.

 

Oh, there he was. Just far ahead that Moominmamma and Little My positively wouldn’t see Joxter, the wonderful and deviant little troll in view. His blue eyes looked so animated in the sun, such a sweet color as his tail swished happily behind him in excitement. Thinking about Snufkin no doubt. Joxter loved this plan; he loved the idea of Moomin watching them again and having the younger troll touch himself. 

 

He called out for Moomin as he began passing by the tree Joxter had been residing in.“Moomintroll!”his tone was dripping with promises that Moomin himself wasn’t sure he wanted to know of.

 

Moomin stopped immediately, dust following his dainty feet and settling around him as the wind carried the dirt elsewhere. He couldn’t help the amused chuckle that left him while Moomin searched in confusion. Around him, at the trees, and then finally above where Joxter resided. The blush that rapidly formed was of particular interest to the mumrik. His tail lazily flicking behind him and watching Moomin’s face light up red with a lazy grin.

 

“Hi... Joxter” Moomin replied with a subdued little tone. Even at this distance Joxter could hear the tremble in his voice. He ran his tongue along his teeth, making sure Moomin captured the motion with wide blue eyes as they sat in silence for a few beats. The wind brushed past and carried in it the smell of heat and flowers. 

 

“Where are you rushing off to? There's plenty of time in the day to enjoy what you might.”The line of questioning was uncharacteristic, but he wanted to see Moomin squirm underneath his knowing gaze and received just that. 

 

Moomin wrung his hands in front of him, teetering on his feet idly while his eyes were purposely stuck on anything that wasn’t Joxter as he responded. “oh, well, I’m going to see Snufkin!” and at the chance to mention Snufkin, Moomin seemed to soften. His anxiety escaping him for just a moment and perking up instead.

 

“Oh?” Joxter asked, entertained by the change in demeanor that Snufkin could do with the mere mention of his name. They were both so obviously in love it really was almost disgusting from how sweet it was. Almost was the key words while Moomin’s eyes lit up in the sun like the summer heat came from the boy himself. “ I’m going to see him at the beach, and we’re going to have so much fun!” 

 

So much fun was right, but Moomin would find that out for himself very soon. “Don’t let me keep you then!” Moomin nodded and rushed off with no hesitation the mumrik could make out. Joxter blinked, looks like the boy was more excited to leave his presence than he thought. Then again, Moomin had seen him fuck his son. It wasn’t a very easy conversational piece for most people.

 

Joxter scaled back down the tree, quickly to avoid the wandering eyes of Moominmamma and Little My. More so Little My, he couldn’t have her asking questions and potentially scaring both Snufkin and Moomin. 

 

Joxter sighed, taking a deep breath of air and properly adjusting his hat, off kilter from his climb. All done before rushing off through the tree line and towards the beach. It took him a bit. He had passed Moomin not too long ago, startling the boy with the ruckus he made running through the bushes. Moomin hadn’t seen him though, and that was all that mattered. 

 

The older mumrik only slowed once the path underneath his feet quickly turned from solid dirt to unstable sand, walking until he stood in front of the sea and all her majesty. The air was cooling despite the heat of the sun. Joxter tilted the brim of his hat to look father out on the glimmering and endless blue. He smiled joyfully and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Enjoying the small flecks of briny water that tenderly caressed his face with the gentle wind. 

 

He did fondly love the boundless ocean; whether on boat, in the radiant sky, or on the land.

 

There was no time to properly enjoy the beach however. Joxter shifted his head to the left, and then to the right. He could see Snufkin’s rod standing against a rock wall. It was a nook on the beach, the wall hiding whatever may lay past until you glanced around it.

 

When Joxter looked, he found Snufkin sitting upon a very convenient rock. Knife out and half carved wooden figure in hand. Joxter approached his son, tail gently shifting in the sand as he walked, disturbing the calm yellow beneath. Snufkin looked up at him, the gentle crashing of waves against the cliff face not to far from them acting as white noise. Time to play their parts. Joxter was sure he could get started before Moomin arrived, but he desperately wanted to make sure Moomin saw everything. 

 

Starting off slow seemed like a practical way to go, in this case.

 

Joxter smiled gently at Snufkin, who promptly returned it while he tilted his own hat back on his head. A few auburn curls poking out from their confinement. There was a sheen of sweat on the boy’s forehead from the heat no doubt. Snufkin was sitting in his full attire, Joxter only mildly amazed he wasn't dying of heat stroke. 

 

“hullo papa, have you come to keep me company?” he asked, eyes twinkling but body tense with nervous anticipation.

 

“You know I have no reason to be where I am Snufkin. I’m just here now.”That was that, although not particularly true in this case.

 

Joxter sat to the left of his son on the large flat rock, looking towards the sea. He leaned forward with a pleased trill. They didn’t need to talk; they merely needed to coexist. Snufkin had put his knife down, carefully embedding it blade first in the sand as he stretched his fingers. His smaller claws extending out while he flattened his palms on the rock; a strained moan of relief escaping his mouth. It was relaxing to be sitting together, and Joxter placed a hand over Snufkin's own. Carefully rubbing his thumb over Snufkin’s knuckles ever so slowly. 

 

A blush crept up Snufkin's lovely face at such a simple gesture of genuine affection. The rosy blush only getting worse when Joxter scooped up his palm and held it. His father placed a kiss to the soft furry digits in his hold, lips lingering and gently smiling at Snufkin, “concentrate on me Snufkin.” 

 

Snufkin nodded, the wooden carving falling out of his unoccupied hand and into the sand below as Joxter played with his paws. Joxter lifted Snufkin’s hand higher, pressing it to his face, kissing the soft padding there before letting it drop. Snufkin let Joxter scoot closer to him, a hand on his thigh and creeping upwards at its own leisure.

 

The boy held his breath, lip snagged between his teeth as Joxter pushed his smock up from his knees to his lap. “I think you’re wearing far too much clothing, kit.” clearly he was, it was a hot summer day after all. 

 

Snufkin shifted his legs onto the rock, setting his back to Joxter. He was wedged neatly between his father’s legs, his tail pushed to the side. Joxter ran a hand up the green and ratty clothes his son wore. Nimble fingers snagging on the buttons on their journey before promptly returning to loosen them. He slowly unfastened the smock from his Snufkin, revealing the worn white button up his son wore beneath it.

 

Snufkin raised his hands, undoing his scarf and letting his father pull it away. He dropped it next to them and into the sand with no hesitation. “Joxter, that sand is never going to come out,” Snufkin complained. His breath growing more shallow as his father helped him pull away the green smock of his, giving it similar treatment.“Then leave it in.”

 

Joxter placed his palms to Snufkin’s back, pressing his thumbs into the pale shirt and massaging little circles. His son replied with a grateful little moan, that died off as Joxter stopped and firmly wrapped his arms around Snufkin instead. It was an affectionate gesture, Joxter knocking off both of their hats off and into the sand as he leaned in. 

 

Snufkin’s neck was more than an inviting place to kiss. It rarely saw the summer sun while sitting underneath the yellow scarf. An attractive pale color that was so easy to leave bruises on. So Joxter planned on doing just that.

 

Joxter placed his lips to the side of Snufkin’s neck. Quick little pecks that trailed up to his son’s ear, using his pointed teeth to nip at his lobe. Snufkin himself jumped a little from the sudden bout of affection. Only melting further into his father as Joxter’s hands dragged up Snufkin’s chest. One hand finding its way to his neck. Joxter’s paw gingerly wrapped around him, claws sliding out just enough to scratch at the delicate flesh beneath his hold.

 

Snufkin always enjoyed the striking contrast between his father’s hand and his own. Joxter’s paw pads were much rougher than his, many years more weathered than Snufkin’s. Whose in turn were still pink and hardly injured. 

 

He loved the way they felt sliding across his neck, holding him in place and making his head pound before it retracted. Soon replaced once more by Joxter’s lips, parting, teeth grazing and then deliciously sinking. Joxter could feel them almost break his son’s soft skin. Pushing down and biting just how his son always seemed to love.

 

The response was swift; a shiver, a moan, and, “daddy...”Joxter could hardly suppress his own delighted shiver at the delicious begging tone his son always put on just for him. He always loved the way the name rolled off of Snufkin’s tongue just for him. Curling so perfectly around the syllables and making the needy ache in the pit of Joxter’s stomach flare up with unadulterated lust. The way Snufkin’s pretty pale lips parted with near silent moans as he began sucking a bruise right onto his dainty neck. His son was a rare beauty.

 

Teeth indents and hickeys were rapidly beginning to mar the once uninhabited area of Snufkin’s neck. Joxter's paws resuming their journey as they hovered over the crotch of Snufkin’s pants. Joxter eagerly pushed one hand down; he could feel the growing problem soon to be at hand with a happy sound escaping the back of his throat. He began attempting to grab Snufkin through the loose pants as best as he could, squeezing and groping while his son squirmed.

 

He softly growled at the way Snufkin pushed back against his teasing fingers. ever so determined to drag this out until he heard Moomintroll’s arrival upon the beach and onto their little planned sight. "It shouldn’t be too long from now,'' Joxter whispered, breathing hotly next to his son's ear. 

 

Joxter pulled his hand away to play with the hem of the mumrik’s pants instead. The one formerly resting on the boy’s clothed sleek stomach now fiddling with the pesky shirt buttons; undoing them as quick as he could. His eager hand very practiced in the motion of carefully peeling his son's clothes away.

 

“If I get sunburnt, I’m not letting you eat my morning catch,” Snufkin whispered in hushed tones as if everyone could overhear him. All he got in reply was a deep, warm chuckle. His father finally got his shirt open and the dark furred hand began spreading on his lower chest. A promising threat for sure, one that Joxter wouldn’t like to risk, not when he had a perfectly good lover to feed him. “you do that and I might tell Moomintroll you like him.”Snufkin promptly shut his mouth, any other comment dying on his lips as he glares out across the sand. Joxter could tell from the way the boy’s jaw tightened. 

 

Still in denial, how cute. 

 

The sun was beaming down on them from its high place above in the blue sky. Heating both of their bodies just as quickly as Joxter was. His sharp and quick fingers finally dipping past the waistband of Snufkin’s old pants. No time wasted on Snufkin’s half. The boy lifting his hips up and off the rock to help his father push them down his thighs. Shivering once as his lower half was revealed to the open sea air. 

 

Joxter purred into Snufkin’s ear, letting his fingers brush over Snufkin’s nipples a few times ever so teasingly. He could feel them harden underneath his fluttering hands as Snufkin’s breathing only picked up in pace. Small panted moans falling from his lovely mouth and into the salty air around them. Canting his hips up in an attempt to get Joxter to touch his half hard cock with a “Daddy- daddy please…”for good measure. In response to Snufkin’s adorable begging movements, Joxter wrapped his hand around the base of Snufkin’s dick, Hoping to satisfy his desperate son with some contract. 

 

“Kit, you have to wait for-” Joxter paused his ears twitching as they picked up a faint noise that was out of place amongst the beach. Underneath the sounds of waves crashing against the cliff not to far away, and the sound of the salt water rolling onto the beach; the sand was disturbed. The familiar crunching sound underneath the feet of a troll certainly, the sound growing gradually with each passing breath “-Moomintroll.” 

 

Snufkin let out a pleading moan. Much louder than before as he heard the excitement drip from his father’s tone while the aforementioned troll got closer. Joxter let Snufkin make noise, trying to urge Moomin to peak around the rock wall and ‘stumble’ on their little set-up scene. The cautious footsteps were almost there, and Joxter lifted his dry palm up to Snufkin’s face. Snufkin knew what to do, a bit crude but it worked as he spat into his father’s hand. 

 

Vagabonds made do.

 

“Daddy!” Snufkin cried out a little louder to let Moomintroll know just what they were doing; Joxter finally gripping him with a mildly wet palm. He thumbed at Snufkin’s chest, pinching gently and stroking Snufkin simultaneously. All until he was hard and dripping pre-cum. It only helped their lack of lube issue more, making Joxter pick up his pace, flicking his wrist just so. 

 

Snufkin let his head fall forward, trying so hard to catch his breath as he gasped. He covered the broad hand playing with his dusty pink nipples with his own smaller paw. He hoped Moomin would enjoy this; he wanted to touch Moomin like he touched Joxter. Trying so desperately to make a scene for his dearest friend to enjoy. 

 

Joxter groped his chest a little rougher. Snufkin panting as goosebumps broke out on his body at the pleasant shock. Joxter knew just how to make him a mess.

 

Moomin paused briefly as the sounds bounced and reached back to him. He knew what was happening, and he knew this was Joxter's plan. Yet he kept walking forward, feet slowing. All until the only thing separating the taboo scene was Moomin's own slowly fracturing will, and a wall.

 

Moomin took his own quivering deep breath as he looked around the bend; swallowing harshly at the sight. He couldn’t see much which was disappointing, but he could hear. Moomin could absolutely hear the delicious faint gasps that were slipping past Snufkin’s lips

 

Joxter’s arm was moving with a similar motion Moomin’s had done not too long ago when he saw them in the forest. He could see the way Joxter was pumping his arm. Moomin couldn't help gnawing at his lip at the way Snufkin squirmed and arched into both of his father’s touches. Such familiar sounds were spilling from Snufkin. Desperately panting for daddy as Joxter began grinding himself against Snufkin’s back.

 

“Sit in my lap,” Joxter whispered tenderly against Snufkin’s head and interrupting the purr emanating from his chest with his lust soaked words.

 

His son nodded once, a minor jerk of his head. Snufkin lifted himself gently to settle his bare ass against the hardness that resided in Joxter’s old pants. The mumrik let out a loud groan of erotic satisfaction, grinding up against Snufkin’s behind and nudging him into his waiting hand.

 

Snufkin loved this new rhythm, pushing back against Joxter’s needy and insistent movements. gently parting his ass from the force. All the while, his father stroked him, hand steady and firm. Still playing with his chest, making Snufkin clench around nothing. Begging for Joxter with a beautiful cry of, “daddy,  _ please _ …”

 

Moomin couldn’t help the reaction his body had at the sight, it was different than last time. The sun was making his blood boil despite his pale fur, or maybe it was the way Snufkin moaned for Joxter. Probably both but only one of them encouraged Moomin’s cock to slip from its sheath and into his shaking hand. It felt good, it always did of course but with the sight of Snufkin grinding himself against Joxter? It felt amazing. 

 

A part of Moomin wanted to flee once more like yesterday, but a stronger part of him rooted his feet to the ground. His eyes couldn’t see much from the angle they were at, Joxter and Snufkin’s back to Moomin but what mattered were the sounds. 

 

Snufkin’s whimpers were getting louder, so close already. Joxter couldn’t tell if it was because of him, Moomin, or the more public space they sat in. A good mixture of all three as Joxter leaned in right to the shell of Snufkin’s ear. 

 

“He’s touching himself Snufkin,” Joxter whispered passionately, his tail happily wagging behind him. Snufkin’s own twitched in response to the giddy excitement, a loud moan following suit. The sweat that had been gathering from the sun, along with their activities, finally sliding down his heated skin. His ragged breathing only getting harder as Joxter began to talk. Joxter’s silver tongue always had its advantages.

 

“Oh he loves this Snufkin. He loves hearing you moan for  _ daddy _ ,” Joxter purred, hips pushing Snufkin forward into his own had a little rougher than before. Joxter didn’t plan on fucking Snufkin on the beach, today. Too hot, too much gritty sand that could overly complicate them with irritable burns. It didn’t mean he didn't plan on treating his little boy, give Moomin a show.

 

“We’re going to turn, and you’re going to concentrate on me, don’t even look at the wall.” Joxter whispered into Snufkin’s ear, his son responding with an affirmative whimper. Or maybe that was just because he slid the pad of his thumb over the head of his boy’s cock. Must be one of those.

 

Joxter gave a few more lazy pumps, wrist twisting with each fall and rise before he slid out from behind his son. He moved to the front of the rock where he had unceremoniously flung Snufkin's clothes earlier. The sea blowing it’s cold breeze directly into Joxter’s back as he only buried his son's clothes further into the sand beneath the weight of his knees; much to Snufkin’s mild annoyance. 

 

Snufkin turned on the rock to face his father, briefly overlooking the sparkling sea and trying to ignore the white fur peeking into his peripheral vision from the rocks. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment as Joxter carefully laid his cheek against Snufkin’s inner thigh. Snufkin wanted to feel it all, and closing his eyes always helped him concentrate. Every little passing breeze, every distinctive touch of his father’s face whiskered face. His hands so firm, even the eyes fixated over both of them, he could feel.

 

Joxter’s breath was hot somehow. Despite the scorching sun tanning their skin every second they stayed out there. Joxter’s breath still brushed over Snufkin’s exposed self as if it was a cold winter day and Joxter was more than happy to warm him up to his very core. Joxter anywhere near Snufkin with his eager mouth so deliciously parted was always more than welcome anyways. 

 

Moomintroll desperately wanted to hide a little better. He felt like he was much to bright amongst the beach and the sand and all of the rays of sun the cascaded down on the valley, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move his eyes away, let alone his own body as Joxter’s tongue peeked out from between his lips. Joxter gave a singular lick, making Snufkin’s hips push forward. Rough tongue held firm at the base, sliding up against the underside, all the way to the pink tip. All just before carefully wrapping his lips around the head of Snufkin’s cock and gathering all the pre-cum dripping out with a single swipe of his tongue. Snufkin cracked his eyes open just a tad, and just in time to see Joxter look up at him before he began to sink.

 

Sinking ever so slowly, swallowing Snufkin right up with practiced ease. All the way until his nose was buried in the slightly curly fur right there. Despite how many times Joxter would do this; Snufkin would never get bored of the sight and the feeling of having his father clench his throat around him. Every so often disturbing his sleep with a talented mouth and rough tongue, leaving him breathless and needy, just like he was right now. 

 

Lifting his hands, Snufkin buried them in Joxter’s hair, fingers easily pushing into the black mass and petting it back, “dad-  _ oh god _ daddy.”So desperate for more as Joxter pulled back, cheeks hollowing and sucking just enough to make Snufkin curl in on himself. He couldn’t help but savor the way his daddy squeezed his thighs and made him shiver. Once Joxter pulled all the way back, all that was left was his lips gently pursed around the head of Snufkin’s cock. His tongue carefully pushing at the slit, humming at the taste, closing his eyes and letting Snufkin push him right back down. 

 

Joxter didn’t like doing work, and if he could avoid it sometimes all the better. So when Snufkin’s fingers dug into the skin of his head, fingers tugging at the hair; Joxter opened up his throat and let his son slide right back down into his throat. Years of practice, years of laying back on a couch and letting a few certain folks fuck his throat open seemed to have come in handy as Snufkin let out a beautiful shaky moan. 

 

He didn’t have to encourage much, swallowing around Snufkin once and tightening around him seemed just enough to make Snufkin jerk him back. There was a brief pause as his tongue dragged along, feeling the veins and humming, all the way back to the end. He looked towards Moomintroll. His eyes were wide with shock and even in the glaring sun, he could see the way they were dilated. So closely fixated on Joxter, breathing heavily and then almost choking on his next breath as Snufkin forced his father’s head back down.

 

His thighs were twitching underneath Joxter’s fingers. Squeezing once and then again as Snufkin forcibly pulled him down. His tongue catching every twitch, back down, all in a fluid urgent motion. Snufkin’s hips were jerking forward too, as if using Joxter’s mouth wasn’t enough, and maybe they could do more after all.

 

All for the show.

 

Moomin’s hand was busying itself, curled around his own dick and thrusting as best as he could time it with Snufkin’s hold on Joxter. His long, caramel furred fingers weaved into Joxter’s hair, Joxter’s pale lips wet and shining with the gleaming sunlight. Moomin loved the sight, and he so desperately wanted to step forward but instead put his own white paw up to his mouth. The troll took a deep breath through his nose, digging his teeth into the flesh past the fur. All the while his hand never stopped moving, twisting just the right way that made pre-cum dribble so desperately out into the sand. 

 

Moomin couldn’t help but nearly choked on the next breath of sea air that entered his lungs when Snufkin carefully stood up. Joxter scooted back eagerly, eyes twinkling as the head of Snufkin’s cock was pushed gently back into his mouth. There was a brief pause, and they all seemed to be holding their breath right before Snufkin snapped his hips forward.

 

The sound was lewd, it was a loud wet squelch of Joxter’s throat opening right up underneath the force and Snufkin loved it. It made his head feel like it was filled with a warm sloshy liquid. So he did it again, and again, until it seemed like all Moomin can hear were the sound of Joxter and Snufkin. 

 

Snfukin’s lips never stopped moving, quivering and letting out sweet little gasping sounds. In between his moans, sighs of sensual pleasure, lip biting groans it seemed like he couldn’t help but frantically call out for Joxter. 

 

“So good, so-so good Joxter! Dad-fuck me daddy!” 

 

Moomin tried to keep his eyes open as best as he could, he tried and yet his eyes slipped shut as he came. He was almost certain he was making noise, but maybe they were both too caught in one another to hear him. Moomin wasn’t sure. He was just sure Snufkin’s hips were shaking as he held Joxter down against him. Body hunched forward and tail curling restlessly in the sand.

 

He tried catching his breath, pressing his sound against the hot rock wall, blue eyes struggling to stay focused as Snufkin pulled out of Joxter’s mouth.

 

Strings of saliva and cum connected them together, Joxter giving one last satisfied groan as Snufkin fell back at sat on the rock. So out of breath that it surprised Moomin just in the slightest, somewhere in the back of his hazy mind.

 

Snufkin’s eyes were still closed as he panted, muttering something Moomin couldn’t hear from the distance. The scene changed but the feeling all to familiar. Joxter sat back on his legs, one hand in the sand as the other deftly found itself into his pants. Moomin swallowed around the knot in his throat, watching Joxter’s tongue loll out of his mouth. 

 

It was a familiar feeling, Snufkin out of breath, unfocused on the world around him. All the while Joxter looked towards Moomin, a sight for sore eyes in Moomin's opinion. Joxter's face flushed and blue eyes gleaming, his tongue just pushing past and over his bottom lip while he panted. He winked towards Moomin, causing the boy to stumble back and out of sight. The sound of shifting sand was all that was left as he departed from the beach. 

 

Moomin’s hands were sticky, a mess and reminder of what he had just done. If this was Joxter’s plan Moomin was sure he wouldn’t be able to resist for long. The thought made his stomach churn, if it was a pleasant churn or not Moomin wasn't sure but he knew this wasn’t over, not yet. 

 

“Did we do it?” Snufkin whispers from the rock, making Joxter laugh in delight, “Oh we most certainly did, Snufkin.” 

 

Snufkin opened his eyes to look at his father. His hair was disheveled and sticking out at odd angles thanks to Snufkin’s grip. “And I think we should celebrate” Joxter purred with a lazy grin, Snufkin blushing in return as Joxter stood and approached. 

 

His lips were carefully hovering over Snufkin’s, both of them waiting for the kiss to come before Joxter spoke, “I have another idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also a good time to remind every one that my stories are all re read by me and English is my second language and god please tell me of any mistakes.


End file.
